Death Moon III
by OzQueene
Summary: "We need to rest our brains for a while," Scotty says, trying to beat the werewolf in the head with the butt of his gun.


**Title:** Death Moon III

**Rated:** PG (mentions of computerised violence)

**Summary:** "We need to rest our brains for a while," Scotty says, trying to beat the werewolf in the head with the butt of his gun.

**Notes:** Written for Kitsuneyujji's fandom stocking on livejournal. Also, hey Cold Case fandom! I still love you, it's just that my muses have been quiet.

This is kind of silly - I wanted to combine the prompts computer games, werewolves, gen fic and Cold Case, and this is what I got...

* * *

It's late. The bullpen is sporadically lit with desk lamps. Ceiling fans rotate slowly, fluttering papers and shifting the warm summer air.

Scotty Valens leans closer to his computer, his eyes still bright with determination and alertness, despite the heavy blanket of darkness against the windows of the office. "_Got_ you!" he declares triumphantly, before he clicks his mouse and sends a silver bullet straight into Vera's chest.

Vera scowls around the edge of his own computer monitor. "Where'd you get the silver bullets?"

On the screen, his werewolf avatar staggers around in vain, snarling and howling.

Scotty smirks and doesn't answer.

Lilly stands behind Vera, a can of soda in her hand. "What's this?"

"_Death Moon III: Vampire's Revenge_." Vera glares at his screen as his werewolf staggers upright again. "Where'd you go, Valens? Out of silver bullets?"

Lilly rounds the desk and stands behind Scotty, sucking slowly on the straw in her soda can. "He's in the woods."

"Hey." Scotty looks up at Lilly, annoyed. "What, you're on his team?"

Lilly shrugs. "He looks like he needs the most help."

Scotty waves his hand at her. "Well, you're my partner. You should be helpin' me out."

Lilly rounds the desk again. "Vera's crossing the river..."

"Hey!" Vera says. "That ain't fair."

Lilly nods towards his screen. "You're drowning."

Vera hurries to save his beast from its floundering about in the river.

"I didn't think we were allowed to install computer games," Lilly says after a moment.

Vera rolls his eyes. "I know a guy in IT. He wrote loopholes into the system terms of service. Everywhere."

"So what loophole are you exploiting?"

Vera's werewolf staggers up onto a beach and howls at the moon, its eyes glowing red. "I'unno," he says, distracted. "But Simpson says we're covered."

Lilly chews her straw and watches as Vera's werewolf crouches down and enters _/STEALTH MODE/._

Scotty's vampire is wandering about by the entrance to a cave, a gun still in his hand.

"What's a vampire need a gun for?" Lilly asks.

Vera chokes and looks up at Lilly, annoyed. "Way to tell him I'm within sight!" he says.

Lilly crosses over to Scotty's desk again and leans against the back of his chair. "He's over in those bushes."

"I know," Scotty says. "I saw him drownin' in the river. I could'a shot him then, but it's more fun when he thinks he has a chance of beatin' me."

"Cop this," Vera says, unleashing his werewolf fangs against Scotty's vampire's neck.

Scotty unloads a couple of rounds into the werewolf and it sags back against the ground, snarling.

"This ain't fair," Vera says in disgust. "The gun don't make it fair."

"Just like in real life," Lilly says.

"We're not playin' this for the realism," Vera points out. "Drop the gun, Scotty."

Scotty smirks. "Make me."

The werewolf growls and leaps again.

"You know, we do have a case to work on," Lilly says, her eyes glazing over a little as werewolf and vampire battle it out on the screen in front of her.

Scotty's vampire lets out a screech of protest as the werewolf sinks its teeth into his shoulder.

"We'll solve it tomorrow," Vera says, looking a little feverish as the possibility of victory starts to show light.

"We need to rest our brains for a while," Scotty agrees, trying to beat the werewolf in the head with the butt of his gun.

Lilly starts chewing her straw again. "Pull him into the cave," she says. "Maybe he loses strength out of the moonlight."

The vampire starts to drag the werewolf into the cave.

Vera pushes his mouse away in disgust and sags back in his chair. "Ain't fair," he says, giving up on the fight for now. "If she's gonna join forces with you, you're not allowed to use the gun."

"Awright," Scotty says distractedly, watching his vampire kick viciously at the werewolf. "Sit down, Lil. This is only the first level."


End file.
